Boku no precious Oujo-sama
by Jigoku Shoujo Sakuno
Summary: Sakuno lives in a mansion with her sisters, who, including her, are the hottest girls in Seigaku High. An entire year of love, passion, and tears (not really) awaits ahead of her (of course, by that, I mean in the story). AU and contains OC. Ryosaku romance also thrown into the mix. My first comedy, please enjoy!
1. Prologue

a/n: Hello there! I'm back with another story, Kami no Ko, or God's Child. Unlike Hell's call to Sakuno, this is a comedy (I love comedies). I have a bunch of OCs for this an everyone is very OOC. They'd be really weird and Oishi's gonna be kinda evil. Sakuno sure has a large family, huh? *giggle* By the way, I drew the cover (and posted it up on deviantart)

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis, but I do own the OCs, they're mine. MWA HAHAHA!_

* * *

_Prologue_

Ryuzaki Sakuno's in HUGE trouble. She and her twin sister, Tsugumi (my OC), broke their mother's most priced vase. Their mother, Sayako, will go berserk if she sees that. They love their mother, but sometimes, she's a wolf behind a cool looking sheep's mask. Their father, a baby-faced female high school president type of guy, is no match for her. She's waaaaay too cool. Sakuno, unfortunately, inherited her father's way-too-cute face, has it really tough. Tsugumi, who looks like a pretty boy whenever she wears boy's clothes, inherited the coolness of their mother (on the exterior), has it way tougher, being chased very day by boys AND girls.

"Sakuno, if we don't fix it soon, okaa-san will kill us!"

"You're right, Tsugumi nee-sama, if we don't fix it before 9, she'll definally kill us." The twins shivered in fear. Seven dark shadows loomed over the terrified twins. "Onee-sama/san tachi..." tears threatened to flow out of Sakuno's brown eyes and Tsugumi's blue eyes, "please, save us!"

"Alright, I'll lend a hand." Sawako, the eldest daughter and part of a sextuple group, the most motherly of the family, smiled her warm smile. She has her long auburn hair in a bun on top of her head and have kind, yet stern green eyes. She's an expert in household jobs, handicrafts, and tennis, captain of the female tennis team.

"Fine by me, it's not like I care..." Hikari, the second oldest in the family, a complete tsundere who looks like a pretty boy except if you look closely at her unbelievably tiny chest (though that would be perverted and she punches REALLY hard). Whenever she was mistaken for a boy (for example, someone asks if her name is Hikaru, a boy's name) she'd say, "I may not be perfect, but I'm still a girl." She has chin length violet hair and narrow, cool blue eyes.

"Jeez, Hikari, can you stop being such a tsundere? By the way, of course I'd help my dear sisters~" Mimi, third eldest and the second cutest in the family pouted at Hikari. She has long, soft, wavy pale pink hair and huge green eyes. She always wears a small ruby hair band with a bow on it. She excels in gymnastics and acrobatics.

"96.8% we'll fix it before 8:38 if we all work together." Shizuka mumbled. She has the looks of a business woman (it's used to describe woman with huge breasts and butts and small waists). She has her auburn hair in a professional looking bun and her observing green eyes behind glasses, which she only wears at home. (a/n: by the way, she always wraps her chest tightly with linen cloth in the changing room before tennis playing tennis.)

"Shizuka, you're sooo smart! I'll help, too!" Maria (a/n: her nickname is Pesu), complimented her fourth oldest sister. She's the smallest looking, even though in her family with shoulder-length brown hair and large brown eyes. She loves animals and the color blue.

"If I could be of any help, I guess I'll lend a hand..." Haruko, the youngest of the sextuplets smiled nervously. Don't look at her a little beyond average figure and weak looking green eyes, she can actually push a truck. (a/n: by the way, she has pink hair.)

"I'm sure we'll get it done in no time, Sakuno, Tsugumi." Rasetsu, the only second year in the house, a beautiful kind demon smiled. She has long black hair (she dyed it) and cool narrow violet eyes.

The twins were moved to tears, "Arigato, onee-san/sama tachi..."

They got to work with the maids staring at them, "ano... ojou-san tachi, should we do this instead?" Oumi, a maid that's the same age as Sakuno, asked. She's the family's most trusted maid.

"No need, Oumi, but thank you."

_8:36..._

* * *

"Phew...," The sisters sighed in relief.

"Thank you, onee-sama tachi!" Sakuno squealed in delight.

"Sakuno, you're so childish," Maria laughed.

"I'm not like you and Mimi onee-sama, Maria onee-sama. Besides, that's the personality that I use only at home!" (a/n: I did it based on my personal experience, except I'm a pretty strict person at home, shy at school and I talk waaaay too much on the internet.)

"Any ways, we will all punish ourselves by cooking okaa-sama"s favorites," Sawako declared in an icy voice. The entire mansion was suddenly covered in a thick sheet of ice and all the sisters, except Tsugumi and Sawako, turned into ice sculptures. The ice then cracked, leaving the sisters brawling their eyes out, err, I mean Mimi, Sakuno, and Maria brawling their eyes out and all the rest, except Tsugumi and Sawako, bathing in icy cold sweat.

"Oh no, you don't mean the Ultra Super Spicy-o Delicious Curry with extra chili peppers, don't you?" Rasetsu's voice cracked.

"Yes."

"I wanna DIE...!" Mimi cried and tried to escape, but Tsugumi stood in her way.

"Come on, Mimi onee-san, it's very delicious..." Tsugumi smirked at her pink haired sister. She grabbed a rope out of nowhere and lassoed all her sisters, of course, except Sawako, since she's the boss lady right now, into the kitchen. The door slammed shut. The maids stared in horror.

"Tsugumi-sama is one scary lady..." a maid whispered.

"Yeah, I hope they all survive..." another maid whispered back. Everyone sweat dropped. Tsugumi's cackle rang inside the mansion.

* * *

_At 9:00..._

The family was sitting on a long table with the sisters homemade Ultra Super Spicy-o Delicious Curry. Sakuno, Mimi, Maria, Haruko are holding back tears from all the torture from before. Rasetsu, Hikari, and Shizuka look emotionless on the outside, but are crying on the inside.

"Hmm, how unusual..." their mother looked at her daughters suspiciously. As if her voice is like Medusa"s glare, the sisters froze and their utensils dropped out of their hands.

"What do you mean, unusual, Sayako? They went through all that trouble to cook your favorite dish!" Their baby-faced dad, whose name is Toya, looked at his wife.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, anata. Usually they would not even do any cooking at home." Sayako turned her green and blue eyes to the sisters (a/n: yup, Sakuno's mom has a green eye and a blue eye. The green one is on the right.) "Did you break something?"

The sisters heads screamed,_ okaa-san/sama, are ya a mind reader or something?! I knew it, she's not human! Wait, that means we're not humans, either._

"If you all be honest, I won't punish you." she coaxed.

"Okaa-san, me and Tsugumi onee-san broke your precious vase, I'm very sorry..." Sakuno mumbled. _Sakuno, you traitor! You're way too honest! Our hard work to save you is going down the drain!_

A dark and deadly aura surrounded Sayako, but then vanished in a second. She forced a smile at her precious daughters. "It's okay, Sakuno. No one's perfect. Any ways, thank you for the meal." she stood up and began to walk out the dining room, but suddenly turned back. She smirked evilly, "oh, that's right, as a punishment, the maids are goin' to force that curry down your throats." She snapped her fingers. Nine maids suddenly appeared out of nowhere with the largest spoons you'd ever see. Sayako snapped her fingers again. "Do it."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (a/n: sorry, the scene of the maids shoving large spoonfuls of the Ultra Super Spicy-o Curry into the OCs's mouths like they are stuffing dead ducks are too gruesome to describe.)

A/N: Yay! First chapter is done! So how is it? This is my first shot at a comedy. So now this is the OCs's corner! First up, Tsugumi-chan!

Tsugumi: ...

JSS: Um, hello? Are you listening?

Tsugumi: ...

JSS: Tsugumi-chan?

Tsugumi: ...

JSS: TSUGUMI-CHAN!

Tsugumi (snaps back to attention): Oh, it's you, lame fan girl.

JSS: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LAME FAN GIRL?!

Tsugumi: You, of course. You're so in love with The Prince of Tennis that you think of lyrics of those stupid songs in class. I don't even wanna be in here.

JSS (sarcastically): Well too bad, I made you. You have to be in here.

Tsugumi: You don't even have a boyfriend.

JSS: I'M WAY TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! I"M YOUNGER THAN YOU, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!

Tsugumi: Whatever, who cares, poor girl.

JSS: SHUT THE *BEEP* UP!


	2. Poor Tezuka

a/n: sorry for the late update! I was so obsessed with a new anime series that I totally forgot about this! Ah, don't worry, Prince of Tennis is still my number 1, so here is another chapter of Boku no precious Oujo-sama, originally known as Kami no Ko, since I thought it would suit this story.

_DISCLAIMER: I only own the OCs and the story, not any other stuff you see familiar._

**Warning: **this chapter contains different POVs, cross dressing, Tezuka has the personality of the chibi Tezuka, etc. Read at your own risks.

* * *

_A bunch of fan boys and girls' POV..._

A shiny black limo approached Seigaku High. A fan girl, who's the leader of a major fan club at this school snapped her fingers, signaling the members that their idols are here. Immediately, the club members set up a runway for their idols and blocked all the other ways to get to school. Nine beauties stepped out of the limo, all looking very proud and majestic. The boys all whistled at their favorite girls and the girls made goo goo eyes.

"Sakuno-sama looks like an absolute angel..."

"Tsugumi-sama looks so cool! Just take a look at this magazine!"

"Rasetsu-sama looks like a beautiful, seductive devil."

"I really wish Hikari-sama is a boy. She even wears a boy's uniform!"

"Mimi-sama looks like a cute kitten! She's ranked #2 next to Sakuno-sama, the Princess of Moe!"

"Look at Shizuka-sama's breasts, so huge!"

"Pesu-sama (Maria) is like a puppy!"

"Mou, I wanna cuddle her!"

"I really like Haruko's a little beyond average look. So innocent that at first glance you wouldn't know that she can push a truck!"

"Last but not least, Sawako-sama! She's so mature and beautiful. I wish she's my mother!"

"Ssh, don't let her hear that!"

JSS's representative appeared out of nowhere and shouted, "yeah! No body wants to seem older than they really are!"

"Oumi-chan is as loyal as always..." a girl pointed at a girl with black hair cut in a bob and shy blue eyes.

_In reality..._

"Jeez, those people are really off their rockers." Hikari mumbled.

"So sick of it," Rasetsu bobbed her head up and down, agreeing with her sister.

"Better get to class or we'll be late in 40 seconds." Shizuka mumbled.

"40 SECONDS?! Minna (everyone), HURRY!" Sawako grabbed Hikari's hand while Hikari grabbed Mimi's hand and so on. Sakuno grabbed Oumi's hand.

"You shouldn't, Sakuno-sama! I'm just a lowly maid!"

"Maid or not, you're still a friend and part of our family!"

They took off at full speed with the crowd running after them, still lovesick.

* * *

Ryoma's looking out of the window, watching the sisters amusingly run into the building, "Mada mada dane." He stared at a certain auburn haired maiden with a purple flower clip, "how cute, ever since she entered high school her trademark braids are gone, like she's a totally different person."

* * *

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Yes, made it!" Sakuno slid into her seat next to Ryoma while Tsugumi took the seat next to her, "Ohaiyo (good morning), Ryoma-kun!"

"You're early." Ryoma snorted. Sakuno and Tsugumi blushed in embarrassment.

"Echizen-kun, you're so mean! At least, we're not late!"

"Tsugumi onee-sama, class is gonna start."

* * *

_Lunch time..._

"You ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Haruko held up an empty bottle and everyone, including all the male Seigaku regulars, nodded their heads. (a/n: everyone except Ryoma, dragged along with Momoshiro and Eiji, and Tezuka, who was threatened by Fuji [Fuji: If you don't go, I'll show the world _those_ embarrassing photos I took the other day *holds up pictures*. Tezuka: Ua! How'd you get those? Fuji: heh, heh, it's a se-cr-et!] Jeez.)

Haruko spun the bottle. "76.9% it'll land on Tezuka." Inui and Shizuka muttered at the same time.

"Hm, guess I have a rival." Inui smirked.

"I'll take you on anytime." Shizuka smiled wickedly.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh."

The bottle spun and spun and landed on... Tezuka.

"Truth or Dare?" asked Sawako sweetly.

*gulp* "d-d-d-dare."

"Sawako-nee, can you take over, please?

"Okay, I dare you to...," Sawako snickered in Tezuka's direction and shuffled into her bag, "Neh, Oumi, do you have your uniform?"

"Yes, Sawako-sama." Oumi pulled out her maid uniform.

"Tezuka-chan, I dare you to put on this maid uniform and speak like a maid." Sawako smirked sadistically and everyone else chuckled.

"Fu, fu, fu, it's gonna be so lovely." Fuji whipped out his handy-dandy camera out of nowhere and noticed that Tsugumi also have a camera out, "saa, you also like photography?"

"Yeah, Fuji-senpai."

"Let's be partners in crime, okay, Tsugumi-chan?"

"Sure, anytime, Fuji-senpai." Tsugumi smiled sadistically.

"Neh, Tezuka-buchou, hurry up and put it on."

"I won't fit this." Tezuka said with his glasses shining, covering his unwanting eyes.

"Don't worry, Tezuka-senpai, this uniform's material was invented by our dear Shizuka-nee, it fits _all_ sizes." Rasetsu tried to hold back her laughter.

Tezuka's vein snapped, his body gave of the waves of hate and annoyance, "300 laps around the campus later."

"Hai, hai, just hurry up, mii!" Mimi smiled.

"Yeah, Tezuka."

Tezuka shut himself in a changing room that appeared out of the blue. Fuji and Tsugumi got their cameras ready, Sakuno blushed, Ryoma smirked, Rasetsu and Hikari crossed their arms, Eiji and Momoshiro gawked at the changing room, Inui and Shizuka got their notebooks and pens ready, Kawamura and Haruko turned away. Kaido fsshed and Maria giggled. Sawako nosebleed. Mimi meowed in excitment. Tezuka then burst out of the room, looking very pretty with makeup on.

"Tezuka-senpai, why do you have m-m-makeup on? Fssh..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Tomoka appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"It's really fun today, right, minna?" Sawako asked, her nose still bleeding.

"Uh-huh!" Mimi beamed. The others nodded.

"I don't get it, Sawako onee-sama, why did your nose bleed after Tezuka-senpai went into that room, and why does he have makeup on?" Sakuno tilted her head to her shoulder.

Sawako blushed and stuttered, "I-I can only answer the second one. I suggested that S-Shizuka should make a robotic changing room, complete with r-r-robotic arms that can do makeup."

Tsugumi grabbed Sakuno's ear and smirked, she whispered into her ear, "The second one is obvious, Sakuno, have you ever read manga?"

"Of course! No self-respecting teen can resist a good manga!"

"Then you'd understand. After all, this is fanfiction!"

"Anyways, let's practice more at home!"

The nine people walked into the sunset.

* * *

a/n: Yay! Second chapter is done! I'm gonna interview Hikari today!

Hikari: Che.

JSS: Aw, come on, stop being so cold.

Hikari: Shut up! Anyways, what is it that you wanna ask?

JSS: What's you're favorite foods?

Hikari: Sushi, yakiniku, and soba.

JSS: Your least favorite things?

Hikari: Super girly things.

JSS: Your cup size?

Hikari: Triple A cup, HEY!

JSS: HAHAHAHAHA!

Hikari: GO DIE! PERVERT!

JSS: *wobble* You're so mean... and I'm straight..."

Her picture is in my profile. Take a look!


End file.
